Flawless
by Dervla
Summary: It's hard to be frightened of your friends, in love with the enemy and scared of the one you love . . . It's even harder to be a Malfoy. Includes Slash


Flawless

"I look out at the world

And see you standing there,

Your hair dark as night,

And I wish I could stand with you.

But know that I cannot

For I am opposite to you,

I am not right,

I am not true,

But one thing I know,

I was made to love you."

Draco looked up as he heard someone enter the room. Goyle stumbled over to his bed, obviously drunk, and climbed in. Quickly hiding his notes, Draco climbed to his feet and called out to Goyle, " Goyle you idiot! That's my bed!"

"Grunt"

Draco shrugged, pulled out his wand, and sent a bucket full of icy cold water over Goyle. Spluttering Goyle climbed to his over sized feet, glared at Draco and returned to his own bed.

Shaking his head Draco grabbed his books, cloak and some quills and made his way out of the dormitory. Careful not to disturb the sleeping drunkards, as he had come to know his housemates as, Draco picked his way out of the common room and into the dark dungeons. His mood lifted as he breathed fresh air that connected with his lungs as he came out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

Moving silently he pushed out of the hall and made his way to the astronomy tower. Here he pulled out his books again and looked at the poem he had just finished. It was wrong, like all his poems. This one was just another hopeless poem written by a hopeless boy Sighing he looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts to the Forbidden Forest.

Shock set on his features as he saw a figure emerge, wrapped in a dark robe. Casting a spell he allowed his vision to soar until he could see the figure better. It was Harry Potter. He stumbled back into darkness, muttering to himself.

In doing so he let his books fall to the floor, the pages scattering all around him, but what seemed to jump out at him lay in the center. It was a photograph, pretty ordinary, except for one thing. It was of him. Harry Potter. The object of his deepest desire and loathing.

"Someday" Draco sighed, staring at the photo.

For along time he continued to stare, as tears filled his eyes and thoughts of what could never be broke his heart. That is, until the sound of footsteps echoed up the stairs. Looking up Draco sniffled as panic filled him with dread. There was no time to pick everything up and remain hidden, so he curled into a protective ball in the corner of the room, as none other than Harry Potter entered.

Harry carried a lamp in one hand, and a red journal in the other. His eyes widened as he took in the paper scattered across the floor. "Hello?" His voice echoed.

Of course he got no reply, so he moved into the room, still staring at the mess on the floor. Then he sat it. The photo. Bending down to pick it up, he saw that it was him. Shock filled his eyes, "Hello?" He called out again.

And yet no reply. Assuming that he was alone Harry began to pick of the paper, reading the poems as he went. They were sobering to read, the poems that compared the beauty of the 'Golden Boy' to that of the author. Tears filled his eyes, and pity filled his heart, but what was stronger was the need to help this poor person, and a love for him or her.

As Draco watched Harry he began to shake, the scattered pages traveled straight towards him. If something did not happen soon he would be discovered. This fear grew with each page that Harry read, for even though Harry was a slow reader, he seemed to move closer to Draco by the second.

Harry was not quiet, however and so did not hear the whimpering that escaped the broken boys mouth. With his back to Draco, Harry sat down, carrying with him a large pile of poetry, and diary entries. Soon Harry would know that it was him, Draco thought.

Filled with fear, Draco felt through his pockets for something to help, an escape route. A soft smile graced his features as he found it. A small, black tablet. This was a present from his father. It was known as 'Corte' meaning short, but referring to the quick death that came from ingesting it. Without really thinking it through, Draco lifted the tablet to his lips, and swallowed.

For a second nothing happened, then pain exploded through him. His vision blurred, and he knew he was screaming, but it mattered not. Hours seemed to pass . . .. And he passed out.

&-&-&-&-

Ok that was rather strange, I just took a notion and wrote it **grins** Though I rather like it, What do you think? Please review!

Oh, and the story 'No such thing as Love' will be updates ad soon as I return home, along with this one.


End file.
